The Face on the Milk Carton
by QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped. Sasuke will do whatever he could to save him, but he doesn't know that Naruto is closer than he thinks. Sasunaru. R&R! Rating may change... Eventually might include rape... Maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'll keep it short and simple…**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO… SASUKE DOES…**

**Sasuke: (nodds)**

**Me: Yaoi… You hate? Leave now!**

**Crowd: (silence)**

**Naruto: Okay… good…**

**Sasuke: hnn…**

**Me: (sighs) **

**_AT OROCHIMARU'S LAIR_**

Sasuke sat down on the chair facing a carton of milk and an empty glass, along with a plate of toast. He poured down some milk into the glass. With his eyes starting to wander, he noticed something that caught his eye… a face on the milk carton!

As Sasuke's eyes focused, the face seemed familiar. The face had sunshine blonde hair, three identical scars on each cheek, and sky blue eyes that captured determination and fiery.

Did he know someone like that? He grabbed his cup and raised it to his lips. Then it hit him… Hard… Hard like a brick falling from a skyscraper.

NARUTO!!

He grabbed the milk carton and reread it. It was a missing ad from Konoha. NARUTO IS MISSING?!

**_BACK AT KONOHA_**

Tsunade drank her fifth cup of sake, as Shizune told her that the milk cartons with Naruto's picture have been distributed across many countries and villages. Tsunade nodded, as she poured some more sake into her now-empty cup.

Shizune sighed annoyingly, as she started to lecture Tsunade about it being a bad idea to drown yourself in sake.

**_WITH NARUTO_**

**A/n: thought I would say where he was, huh? (crowd groans)**

Naruto found himself in a dark chilly room. A musty stench had filled the air with a vibe foretelling impending danger. He tried to get up, but found that handcuffs, connecting to chains, which were nailed to the wall, had kept him from moving much.

"Naruto-kun… I see that you have awakened…" a voice said, with an eerie tone. It echoed back and forth in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm on a roll today! Yay!**

**Naruto: Yay!**

**Sasuke: eh…**

**Me: I do not own Naruto…Yaoi… Am I forgetting something?**

**Naruto: (shrugs)**

_**WITH SASUKE**_

Sasuke had tracked a few useful spies of Orochimaru's. He grabbed one's collar and pushed him up to the wall.

"Okay. You're going to find any information on Naruto that may lead me to his location. Got it?"

The scared ninja nodded shakily, and as Sasuke let go of his collar, he had made a run for the forest. The other spies, almost too stunned to move, stood there. Sasuke gave them the infamous Uchiha death glare, which gave them chills down their spine. They ran towards the forest as well.

Sasuke was determined to find Naruto. He had a strange feeling that Naruto is in horrible danger. And if Naruto isn't found soon, he might get seriously hurt, or even worse, die!

_**WITH NARUTO**_

Naruto faced a sinister figure hidden within the dark shadows of the room.

"Who are you?!?" cried out Naruto. His voice echoed back and forth in the room.

"I'm offended… do you not remember me?"

"Grrr… How did I get the hell in here?!"

"Don't you remember? Oh yes… I knocked you out cold before you got a chance to see me… and I carried you here…" An evil laugh had followed.

"Grrr…" Naruto's eyes narrowed into red slits. Red chakra flowed out somewhat. A chakra tail grew, as Naruto's teeth sharpened. He jumped up, trying to pounce of the unknown figure, but much to his distaste, he was pulled backwards by the chain binding him to the wall. He then let out a frustrated growl.

"Awfully scary eyes you got there. Such a pathetic little monster… Growing up all alone. Living off determination. Such a pity. Such a waste of life. Sasuke on the other hand, had lived off of revenge. And now he's stronger than ever before."

After hearing _his _name, Naruto's eyes turned blue again, and reverted back to regular old self, somewhat.

"What would you know?!" growled the blonde teen.

Light coming from barred window above him reflected somewhat on the figure's eyes as he stepped forward. Naruto's blue eyes met with the piercing eyes belonging to the menacing shadow. Fear had surged through him automatically… This jutsu… The Forest of death. Wait… wasn't that… That… It belonged to…

"O-o-orochimaru?" He said weakly. Obviously stunned and shocked to say it anything more.

"Hehe… yes… Now you remember me."

Orochimaru stepped out of the darkness. His eyes still locked on Naruto. Naruto felt a chill go down his spine. Orochimaru laughed a bit, probably at the predicament that Naruto was in. Orochimaru shook his head from side to side, obviously in a teasingly disappointment.

"My, my, my… And I thought things were going to be interesting…" He said. Orochimaru walked up to Naruto, until he was right besides him. He knelt downwards, and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"I bet you really want to leave, huh?" in a teasingly manner. A long tongue rolled out of his mouth, and it licked his ear.

Naruto's eyes widen and he shuddered involuntarily.

Orochimaru moved in front of Naruto and removed his chains and used his hand to hold Naruto's arms to the wall. Orochimaru placed his leg between Naruto's legs.

Naruto grew scared. He had an idea of what he was going to do to him. He tried to get away, but Orochimaru's strength held him back.

_I got to do something…_

_**WITH SASUKE**_

Sasuke felt a chill down his spine. It was a really bad feeling. And somehow, he felt as if it were somehow connected to Naruto. He shook his head, trying to get rid of this unwanted feeling.

Sasuke's footsteps echoed softly against the cold pavement.

"Kabuto," Sasuke called out, for he saw Kabuto. He was packing a small bag filled with medical equipment… like a syringe, a scalpel, and things of that sort.

Kabuto looked up and faced the Uchiha. He gave a small nod, and went on to packing.

Sasuke walked a few steps, and found that he had a bad feeling…

"So, what's with all the medical stuff?"

"Oh, Orochimaru is in a middle of a very, um… unstable and dangerous experiment. He might need my help, so I'm just bringing some of the basic stuff here…"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. Something inside his head was screaming, _liar! It's bad! Stop him!_ But, he didn't really listen to that little voice; instead, he just nodded slightly and went on his way.

As he walked on ahead, a panting spy came out of the secret doorway.

"S-ss-sasuke-sama… (huff) I found out something (huff) about Naruto…"

Sasuke immediately gave him his full attention.

"Naruto is a jiinchuriki, for the Kyuubi. And the Akatsuki were after him for some quite time. You know, the organization where your brother is in… (huff) They plan to take the demon out of him, thus killing him."

"And… do you know the location of their hideout?"

The spy nodded softly… "In a cave, outside the Rice Country, somewhat near a small village called Akimoto."

Sasuke nodded, and went to his room to pack. As he walked hurriedly, his head was spinning… Where's the Advil when you need it?

_**KABUTO'S POV**_

Oh, Sasuke. If only you knew. If only you knew the blonde you're looking for is in fact the very unstable experiment I was talking about… Too bad. You will probably learn this too late to save him. Though, Orochimaru will probably be playing with him first before trying to experiment on the Kyuubi itself.

Orochimaru-sama is probably expecting me by now. I must go.

So I finished packing the supplies and left in a hurry, for Orochimaru can be quite scary when angered… (shudder)

**Me: Okay… sorry if it's rushed!**

**Naruto: …yeah…**

**Me: Okay, keep on the lookout for other updates! But I may not update for awhile, since I may or may not go on a family trip for the Holidays…**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I nearly forgot about this story

**Me: I nearly forgot about this story. I was too worked up with Home is my Hell story. My faithful readers can thank Sabaku no Sable for somewhat reminding me of my lack of updating on the story. But don't kill me; I have/had a project!**

**Naruto: Someone save me!**

**Sasuke: Baka, save it for the story.**

**Me: What he really means, "Save your voice for-"**

**Sasuke: -covers my mouth- Ignore the rambling author. She doesn't own Naruto in any way or form.**

**Naruto: - looks confused-**

**Sasuke: All homophobes leave now, or I'll be forced to Chidori your ass. **

**Me: -removes hand- and abuse… unBeta-ed… violence…**

**Naruto: and she wants you guys to look at her other stories besides Home is My Hell, cuz she worked hard on others… And she'll get around to that story!**

**Sasuke: She better… Or else, there might be a revolt in the readers.**

**Crowd: -nods- … -grabs pitchforks and torches-**

**Me: -gulps- Eeep!**

"Talking."

'_Thinking.'_

"_**Kyuubi."**_

_Sounds and effects_

With Sasuke

Sasuke felt determination run through his veins as he ran through the forest. He jumped from branch to branch, while each branch slightly creaked with the added pressure. Thoughts ran throughout Sasuke's head, racing at the speed of light. Mixed emotions made itself present as well.

Sasuke didn't know where his determination came from in the first place. Was it the fact that Itachi was nearby or the fact that Naruto maybe being tortured at that very minute. The latter thought sent a wave of foreign emotion through his body.

'_What is this feeling? I know Naruto is in danger, so I would understand if it was anxiety, worry, or even anger, but… it's not any of them. Like I got punched in the gut…'_

Sasuke mentally shook his head, ridding of these distracting thoughts. Such distractions at the moment were not helpful at his current position. So the raven again refocused his thoughts on running, to get there before any harm befalls the blonde whirlwind. And he'll be damned if something did.

The village was within a mile, which Sasuke could easily get in less than a few minutes. He evened out his breaths, calming himself down, ridding himself of these feelings that became obnoxious.

The forest soon ended, and the village appeared. It was on the bottom of the hill the forest was on.

The raven looked around, and then focused on a mountain a few miles west of the village.

'_There… That's where Itachi and Naruto are.'_ A smirk played on his face, before he started heading down.

If only he knew… If only he knew that Naruto wasn't there… That he was in much more serious danger…

With Naruto

Orochimaru stared hard at Naruto; a murderous gleam was present in his piercing eyes. Naruto silently whimpered. Orochimaru grabbed Naruto's blonde hair, holding his face close to his.

"It's obvious you won't be a subordinate of mine. But there are other uses for someone of your… standards." The last word had rung loudly in the blonde's ears.

Another figure walked into the room. It was… Kabuto! Great… more people to inflict pain upon Naruto…

Orochimaru let go of Naruto, and the small blonde fell to the floor, dazed. Kabuto smirked at the pitiful Naruto, who lay on the floor.

The sannin looked at Kabuto expectantly. The white-haired man nodded, and took out his medical case.

"Ah, great job, Kabuto. May I assume that you brought _it_?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. In fact, I brought more for more –cough- experiments."

An evil twisted smile played on the snake man's face. "Excellent."

Naruto sat up, running possibilities through his head. He can't possibly kill them. Not only is Orochimaru stronger then he is, but it'll be two to one. He can't outrun them. Kabuto is blocking the doorway, and Orochimaru is right in front of him.

Orochimaru looked back at Naruto, and grabbed his arms, putting them behind him, before putting chains binding them. Kabuto smirked once more, before leaving the cell. Orochimaru sent a glare, a glare promising pain in the nearby future. Naruto shuddered involuntarily. Finally, Orochimaru left, locking the door behind him.

Naruto whimpered softly, for he was unable to think of a way or something to get out of there. No doubt something undeniably bad will happen if he stays any longer.

He closed his eyes, going to a dark corridor from the shadows of his mind.

'_Kyuubi, are you there?'_

'_**No, I'm frolicking in a meadow… of course I'm here!'**_

'_Whatever… Just, help me think of a way out of here.'_

'_**Why would I want to help someone like you? What would I get?'**_

'_Why wouldn't you want to help someone like me?'_

'_**I could think of a million ways to not help you.'**_

'_Look, Kyuubi. Do you really want to be known as sealed in some punk who couldn't even escape a cell? Or, do you want to be known as sealed in a great ninja who killed a sannin?'_

'_**Okay, I'm listening. I do have a reputation to uphold.'**_

'_Good, I- Wait, how do you have a reputation from inside me?'_

'_**-Shrugs- I have my ways.'**_

'_Whatever. Okay, I may need to use your chakra. Give me a few tails. Like, three.'_

'_**Fine, but don't waste my chakra on meaningless things.'**_

'_I know-'_

'_**Wake up, someone is approaching.'**_

With that said, Naruto regained consciousness, and stared intently on the door. Footsteps echoed in the corridor outside the door, seemingly getting closer and closer. The small boy held his breath, praying that it wasn't Orochimaru.

A dark figure stopped outside his door, grabbing a set of keys from his waist, he opened the door. Light shone on the face, revealing Kabuto.

Damnit, Naruto forgot all about Kabuto.

Kabuto smiled evilly, and walked up to Naruto, He lowered down to eye-level.

"So, Naruto-kun, Orochimaru-sama wants you in his laboratory this instant."

Naruto's sapphire eyes widened. Kabuto grabbed the chains from the wall, and using a special jutsu, unhooked it from the wall.

The blonde boy struggled, while Kabuto pulled harshly on the chain, making him stumble forward.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun. Let's not keep Orochimara-sama waiting."

Naruto fell forward, and looked up to see Kabuto's smirking face. Kabuto leaned forward, getting a syringe from a pouch at his waist, and shot some substance into Naruto on his neck.

Naruto's body slumped stiffly immediately. Kabuto picked him up, carrying him to the laboratory, where a certain sannin was waiting.

'_Someone… please… anyone… help… me…' _was Naruto's last thought.

With Sasuke

Sasuke ran towards the cave at full speed. Thoughts of Itachi torturing Naruto ran through his head. Then he suddenly stopped.

A lone figure stood in the middle of a plain adjacent to the cave. It stared right at Sasuke, with bright red eyes.

'_Itachi!' _

Sasuke started walking, restraining himself from doing anything more, towards his older brother.

Soon, they came face-to-face. No one said a word, the air grew still. Birds hushed.

"Itachi," called out Sasuke. Itachi smirked slightly. "What is it, otouto?"

"Don't play dumb with me! What did you do with Naruto?!"

"Little brother, why is it that you think we have Naruto?"

"Akatsuki is after jiinchurikis, and that includes Naruto."

"Sasuke, we do not have Naruto. If we did, we'd be in the middle of ripping the demon out of him."

"Liar!"

"Did you come all the way out here for your little friend? Such a disappointment. I'm afraid he's somewhere else at the moment. In fact, my partner and I were just about to capture him."

"So you know where he is?!"

"Of course. In fact, I'm quite surprise you don't know."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"That means that he was quite close to your vicinity, and you had no idea. In short, you were closer then you ever thought you were."

"How would you know?"

"The Akatsuki has spies everywhere. Even in the Sound Country, this is how we knew."

"So… Naruto is in Sound? Damnit, Orochimaru might get him!" Sasuke yelled out, more to himself than to Itachi.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… I would have thought you would have understood it by now. Orochimaru already has Naruto-kun."

_What will Sasuke do, finally knowing where Naruto is? Why is Itachi helping him? What's going to happen to Naruto in the laboratory? Read next time, on __**Face on the Milk Carton!**_

**Me: Review! Review! Review!**

**Naruto: Sorry, she's just excited that she finished a chapter.**

**Me: -nods-**

**Sasuke: -rolls eyes- **

**Me: And I hope you're happy! –points to crowd- I nearly got in trouble for not doing my homework, and doing this instead!**

**Crowd: -nods- Yes, we're very happy!**


End file.
